5 Years
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Millfa receives a datapad from Lana Beniko without being told what it's contents are, what's the reason behind the strange gift? Head inside to find out!


(!Warning! This story contains huge spoilers for Knights of the Fallen Empire, Do Not read unless you have played it !Warning!)

 **Star Wars: The Old Republic**

 **5 Years**

* * *

5 years, Millfa could hardly believe it, how had she been imprisoned in carbonite for 5 years only to be released when the Galaxy had been plunged into utter chaos.

She was sitting on a crate with a data pad in her hand in what she would like to consider her designated area of the Gravestone, an ancient ship they had stumbled upon in the swamps of Zakuul that would hopefully prove useful in their fight against Arcann. She had chosen this moment to be alone, alone to comprehend what had just transpired, Lana had given her a data pad in a slightly suspicious manner, she had no idea what was on this data pad all she knew was that Lana had told her to read it alone, and once she was alone and viewed the contents of the data pad, her heart sank deeper in her chest than she thought possible.

The only thing on this data pad was a message, it wasn't so much the message that took her by surprise it was the one who had sent it to her, and she nearly dropped the pad as she raised her hand to her mouth in shock. It was Malavai Quinn, her husband who had sent the message. She stared at his name for what seemed like forever, tears threatening to blur her vision, ever since she had found out she had been absent from the galaxy for 5 years in every quiet moment she had prayed for something that would lead her to him.

She had no way of knowing if he was alright, no way of knowing if he was imprisoned or killed by Arcann, so many things had crossed her mind and none of them were good, the hardest thing she had ever done was tell Vette to leave her behind knowing how worried Quinn must have been, because he wasn't to know if she was going to survive the attack from the Eternal Fleet. She wanted to read the message so bad that it nearly killed her to stare at his name for so long, but she was scared. What if this message held details of his capture? Or was this an automated message to be sent to her in his death? Her wild speculation as to the contents of the letter didn't help matters.

She had no idea how Lana had come by this message but she had never been more thankful in her life, even though she was quite grateful for the rescue from her carbonite prison, finally she was brave enough to read what Malavai wanted her to see, she took a breath and tried to compose herself for what was to come.

" _My lord, it's likely I'm prattling to no one. Still, I had to send something._

 _You're not one for minced words, so I'll be blunt: The Empire needs you. More than that-I need you. Discord reigns in Dromund Kaas. Without your leadership, the crew disbanded, and I have received little assistance from the Dark Council or Imperial military. No one will grant me an audience, much less answer my inquiries._

 _I should have come with you aboard Darth Marr's ship-stood in my rightful place by your side. I know I've made mistakes, but I thought I had a lifetime to make up for my betrayal. Now I'm faced with the possibility of never seeing you again... and it makes me ill. I cannot accept it._

 _The shame of my past actions and my love for you will fuel me for eternity. No matter what anyone says-I know you're alive, and I will find you. Even if it kills me."_

She re-read the last few words of his message several times, her fear growing, _"Even if it kills me."_ She knew he was reckless when it came to showing her he was sorry for his past transgression, it had been proven when her crew was to protect Vowrawn from Baras, he had put aside his life to prove to her he had changed. She had forgiven him long ago, even though his sudden betrayal had cut her deeper than she knew it could, for trusting and loving someone after her life of slavery taught her she shouldn't.

She sobbed silently in the privacy of the ship, she was dying to see him again, let him know she was alive, that she was fighting so that they could be together again in a galaxy that was safe for them and everyone else. She needed him now more than ever, needed him to hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright, like he did when he seldom saw her humanity that she tried so hard to conceal lest she be discovered by the empire for being weak. She gripped the data pad and held it close to her chest as if her very existence depended on it as she hunched over and succumbed to her emotions, where was he, what had he been doing for the last 5 years, when was this message sent to her. There were so many questions whirling around in her head that she couldn't think clearly.

What if he gave up after so long, assuming that she was dead, what if he no longer cared, what if he gave up fighting to find her, No, he couldn't give up, if she was fighting to stop Arcann and the Eternal Empire, he had to keep fighting too for the both of them, so that one day they would be in each other's arms again. She both loved and hated that she read this message, she was overjoyed to know that he was still looking for her, but was stricken with grief as to how long he had been trying, how many other messages had he sent, were they similar to this, keeping her up to date as to what was going on in the galaxy?

She was going to find him, she had to, it was her single most important mission at this point, even though she knew Arcann was a threat, of course she would continue along the path she was walking now, with Lana, Koth and HK-55 to destroy him, but her priorities had shifted to survival, and she would do whatever she had to to survive and see him again. Her hope was that if they continued to progress towards victory they might be able to dispatch contacts to find out where he might be, someone would have to know where he was, she was sure she would find him.

She was interrupted from her train of thought as Lana approached, "My Lord I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have to find food and water sources if we are to stay here and repair the Gravestone."

She whipped the tears from her eyes and released her grip on the data pad as she then stood to face Lana who could see she was clearly distressed.

"Don't worry My Lord, we'll find him, if he's out there one of my agents will find him." She tried to reassure Millfa, with little success,

"I know…thank you for dedicating some of your resources for this, I know it's not a priority but…" She hesitated as she struggled to speak from the lump growing in her throat,

"It's alright My Lord, you don't need to explain, I can see you clearly care a lot for him, and it's not as much of a diversion from our priorities as you think, I heard he was responsible for the success at Drukenwell, if that's the case we need a military strategist of his caliber." Lana explained,

"Do you mind if I…" Millfa questioned as to whether she could keep the data pad,

"Not at all, you may keep it."

"Thank you, now shall we be on our way so that we can hopefully leave this swamp." Millfa gestured forward with her hand as she walked to the exit,

"At once My Lord."

There was no doubt, no matter how long it took, she was going to find him…even if it killed her.

 **Well there you have it, I composed this soon after the Gravestone chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you thought of it =D**


End file.
